


silver ring

by amybri2002



Series: pride month!!! [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Roman is planning to propose to his boyfriend Logan.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: pride month!!! [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769050
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	silver ring

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty six!!! i wrote this on time heck yeah!!! today’s prompt was ‘ring’ :) i hope y’all enjoy this~

Roman's eyes drifted over the jewellery display, searching for... something. He didn't know _what_ exactly, not just yet. He knew he needed a ring, of course, but what ring he hadn't quite figured out yet. He knew Logan wasn't a fan of super flashy things, so something nice and simple would be better, but at the same Roman himself wanted this ring to be _special_. It wasn't the first time that he'd brought jewellery for Logan - Logan was a fan of bracelets, he liked having something around his wrist to fiddle with - but this was the first time Roman would be purchasing something with a bigger meaning.

Roman had been dating Logan for five years now, and tomorrow night he was planning on proposing. They'd talked about it already, of course - many nights they'd discussed their perfect ceremony, who they'd invite, how amazing it would be to make a promise to be together for life - but Roman still wasn't entirely sure how he wanted to go about this. Just a simple, plain ring would be good for now, he supposed. Maybe one jewel would be nice? His birthstone was a topaz, he supposed that could be pretty cool...

“Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” the woman behind the counter asked, leaning over towards Roman.

Roman glanced up from the rings. “Oh, hey, I’m just looking for an engagement right,” he said.

The women smirked. “Oh, that’s lovely! Who’s the lucky lady?”

Roman tried his best not to show the discomfort on his face when she said that. “Lucky man, actually,” he corrected, then trying not to laugh at the surprise on her face. “His name’s Logan. Been together five years now.”

“Oh. That’s- That’s nice.” She looked down at the rings, possibly trying to avoid eye contact with Roman. Roman tried not to care too much about that. “What kind of ring were you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” Roman admitted. “Something simple would be nice. Silver ring, maybe. You got any topaz’s?” 

She hummed. “Give me a moment.” She escaped into the back room, before returning a few moments later holding a silver ring, with a single blue topaz in the middle. Engraved on the inside were the words ‘you are my world’. Roman’s eyes lit up.

“That’s perfect.”

~*~

Roman shuffled uncomfortably in his spot, trying not to show how anxious he was feeling as he watched Logan pick a meal off the menu. He could _do_ this. He knew that Logan would probably say yes, he couldn’t really think of a reason why Logan would say _no_ , so really there shouldn’t have been anything to worry about. It was just... the idea of asking, the fact there were so many other people around, what if it did go wrong? All these other couples would be able to see Roman getting rejected, see Logan become uncomfortable at the thought, and-

“Roman?” Logan said, glancing up from the menu. “Are you okay, dear?”

Roman plastered on a smile and nodded. “Yup.” He lifted up his own menu, trying to hide the redness on his face. 

He had originally planned to drop the question after they were both finished with their food, but after their meal he found his voice unable to work. Everyone around him was staring at him, and Logan just looked tired from all of this, and Roman was still _terrified_ of rejection, and-

He breathed in and out. It was fine, he still had to do this _tonight_ , and he would! He just- He needed to get Logan somewhere with less people, but still somewhere that was somewhat romantic, like...

“Hey, Logan, do you fancy a walk?” Roman asked.

Logan frowned. “A... walk?”

“Yeah. It’s a clear night, it would be nice to walk under the stars.”

Logan’s eyes lit up at that suggestion, and soon enough the two found themselves on a walk through the local park, underneath a thousand shining stars. Roman led Logan to a wooden bridge, over a small stream trickling through the forest. The two leant over the edge, Logan’s eyes fixed on the night sky.

“Hey, Logan, do you know what’s so special about this bridge?” Roman asked.

Logan raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“We shared our first kiss here,” Roman reminded him.

Logan’s eyes widened. “Oh! You’re right. Wow, I...” He looked around, smiling. “I remember. God, that was so awkward-“

Roman giggled. “You had no idea where to put your hands. It was kind of cute.”

Logan blushed. “I’d never done it before, okay?” 

“It’s okay, Logan, you know I’d love you no matter what.” He moved closer, wrapping an arm around Logan’s waist and trying not to squeal when he saw the smile on his boyfriends face. Logan turned his head and kissed Roman, almost exactly like they’d done that first time, except with a lot more experience and confidence.

A moment later, Roman drew away and lowered himself to the floor, going on one knee. He fiddled around in his pocket as Logan watched with curiosity, twisting his body around to face Roman.

“Logan Sanders, ever since that day on this bridge five years ago, I’ve been madly in love with you,” he said. 

“Yeah, obviously, tell me something I don’t know.”

Roman breathed in, trying his best not to laugh at that. This was serious time, now. “I... I’m sure you’ll understand me when I say that the last five years have been the best years of my life, and... I want to make the best five, ten, fifty years even better. So...” He pulled the ring out, producing it in front of Logan. “Logan Sanders, will you marry me?”


End file.
